deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac vs Makunouchi Ippo
Little Mac vs Makunouchi Ippo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Punch Out ''vs ''Hajime no Ippo! Who will take home the belt? Interlude Wiz: Boxers, athletes trained to beat men to death with their fists. Boomstick: Or in the case of Floyd Mayweather, hug them to death! Wiz: Little Mac, the Bruiser from The Bronx. Boomstick: And Makunouchi Ippo, the Japanese Featherweight Champion. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle! Little Mac Wiz: The WVBA has attracted a number of notable boxers, from Glass Joe to Piston Honda... Boomstick: Don Flameco to Mike Tyson himself. Wiz: And at the top of it all, Little Mac. (Cues Punch Out theme) Wiz: Little is known about Little Mac's backstory, other than that he grew up in the Bronx. Boomstick: So you know he's tough! Wiz: He went to New York after taking interest in the World Video Boxing Association, so that he could find someone who could train him. He was denied by over 200 coaches as he seemed too weak. Boomstick: Until he met Doc Louis, the inventor of the Star Punch and former heavyweight champion. Wiz: Doc Louis trained Mac and eventually assisted him in tackling the World Circuit. Since then, he became champion, retired, became champion AGAIN, retire AGAIN, become champion for a third time and then retired again for good. Boomstick: And the folks at the WVBA aren't your average boxers. There are teleporting magicians, spin-kicking kickboxers, and giant frickin' hippos! What the hell? Is that even legal? Wiz: Well, the WVBA operates a bit differently than our world's boxing. Headbutting and kicking don't seem to be against the rules. There aren't even weight classes. Speaking of which, Little Mac weights a grand total of 107 lbs at a height of 5"7'. That would put him the light flyweight class in the real life WBC, one of the lightest weight classes in modern boxing. Boomstick: But don't let his small size and weight fool you. Little Mac packs a punch. ''' Wiz: Little Mac is quite powerful. His fists are strong enough to knock out even heavyweights. '''Boomstick: He's also a master of dodging and attacking, and even better at finding weakpoints. Wiz: That's right. Though not technically and outboxer, he's won almost all of his matches by dodging and countering when the opponent is vulnerable. He's even managed to knock down Bald Bull and many others in a single well timed hit. In fact, if he hits an opponent at just the right time, he can use the Star Punch, a powerful and precise uppercut, or the KO Punch. Boomstick: And KO he has. Since he began, he fought men that are twice his size, and even went toe to toe with Mike freaking Tyson! And it doesn't stop there. If you thought King Hippo was crazy, watch Little Mac take out f***ing DONKEY KONG! Wiz: Most of Mac's opponents are several weight classes above him, some weighing twice his weight. This includes King Hippo, whose weight is...Technically unknown but we can assume it's pretty high. Boomstick: And remember the teleporting guy we mentioned earlier? Mac has fought a ton of guys with nigh superhuman capabilities like him. Including a man that practices against bears, and another that has sex with bulls before punching them into oblivion. Wiz: On top of his power, Mac's speed is incredible. Not only can he dodge attacks that are almost too fast to see, he can punch three or four times in just one second! Boomstick: Float like a butterfly, sting like a really fast bee. Wiz: Mac also has an uncanny ability to regenerate health in-between rounds, as well when the opponent is down. Boomstick: Speaking of going down, Mac has shown the ability to stand after knock-out punches through sheer power of will. Wiz: But Mac is not without his weaknesses. He's a bit of a glass cannon, going down with just one dynamite punch from Mike Tyson. Boomstick: Despite this, he can still take hits from Donkey Kong and the wall-destroying Mr. Sandman, so he must be doing something right. Wiz: Though Mac is good at recovering stamina, he loses it pretty quickly. Just blocking attacks lowers his stamina slowly. Boomstick: What a pussy. Wiz: Even having his own attacks blocked leaves him glowing pink. Boomstick: Pink? Haha! Just like a-''' Wiz: Despite his flaws, Little Mac has rose through the ranks and has become probably the most recognizable boxer in video game history. Makunouchi Ippo Wiz: Makunouchi Ippo lived alone with his mother, looking after the boating and fishing shop that his dad left behind. '''Boomstick: So...So tragic. *sniff* Wiz: Ippo had only one question on his mind: What is it like to be strong? Boomstick: Ya see, Ippo got the shit kicked out of him every day by the school bullies. Ya gotta feel weak after that. Wiz: It was another day of getting beaten up when suddenly... Boomstick: Lemme guess, somebody came out of nowhere to help him like in The Karate Kid? Wiz: Well...Yes, actually. His savior was Takamura Mamoru, a boxer at a local boxing gym. Awestruck by Takamura's strength and bravery, Ippo begged to be brought to the gym. Boomstick: He was introduced to veteran boxer and trainer, Kamogawa Genji. Genji discovered that Ippo had a natural talent for powerful punches. (Cues Under Star) Wiz: In fact, his natural affinity for boxing came from working on fishing boats his whole life. He developed an inhuman strength from carrying coolers filled with ice and fish, and a natural balance by standing on rocking boats out in the sea. Boomstick: I wonder what kind of skills you get by working at ScrewAttack. Wiz: A superhuman intelligence and an ungodly attention to detail? Boomstick: *burp* What was that? Wiz: Sigh...Never mind. Kamogawa trained Ippo to use the Peekaboo Stance, a stance popularized by Mike Tyson, in order to make use of Ippo's talents and work on his weaker defense. Boomstick: And the training that Ippo goes through would bring normal men to their knees, like running full speed at metal bars, or striking logs into the freaking hillside with a hammer. ''' Wiz: But he doesn't resent it. One of Ippo's main strengths is his superhuman willpower. He fights not for glory or fame, but to become strong like his father was, and to face his rival, Miyata Ichiro, on the world stage. '''Boomstick: In training for that fateful fight, he's developed quite the arsenal. For example, the Liver Blow, a powerful shot to the ribs that often cripples outboxers. Or the Gazelle Punch, a spring loaded uppercut to the opponent's head. Wiz: But nothing can top the Dempsey Roll, a deadly technique that combines figure-eight weaving and powerful hooks. Boomstick: Are those jet turbines I hear!? Wiz: This technique has earned him the nickname: The Wind God. Boomstick: They should call him The Plane Taking Off and Making Loud Noises God! Wiz: The Free-Form Dempsey Roll even adds uppercuts into the mix, creating an unpredictable engine of pain. Boomstick: However, he's only used this form of the Dempsey Roll once, as using it too much would ruin his muscles and shorten his career. Wiz: His career so far though has been spectacular. All his wins have been KOs, and he became the Japanese Featherweight Champion and the unofficial OSBF champion. He lost only twice, to the previous Japanese champion, Date Eiji, and the second ranked featherweight fighter in the world, Alfredo Gonzales. Boomstick: But defeating Ippo is quite a chore. Ippo has an uncanny ability to keep getting back up after he's been knocked down, like most anime heroes. His willpower is completely unmatched. Wiz: But that's not all that makes him impressive. In his match against Kojima Hisato, he took a punch that an arcade game rated at 2 tons of force. Boomstick: But did he go down? Nooooooo. He braced himself and knocked Kojima the hell out with one punch! Wiz: His speed is also impressive. This includes his punching speed, which is sometimes faster than the eye can see, and his ability to step in and corner the opponent before they can realize it. Boomstick: Ippo's specialty is getting in real close to an opponent. It's this technique that lets him crush outboxers, who would normally hold an advantage over him. Wiz: But Ippo isn't perfect. His style is hilariously predictable, and he isn't an instinctual or intelligent boxer by any means. Boomstick: Most of the time he just charges at people and hopes it works out. And his Dempsey Roll is notoriously weak to counters. Wiz: But Ippo still fights on, with one thought in mind. Ippo: What does it mean to be strong? DEATH BATTLE! (Cues the Pacific Rim theme) The World Video Boxing Association. The crowd watches in awe as the two contestants are introduced and brought into their respective corners. Announcer: In the Blue Corner! The challenger, Makunouchi IIIIIPPPOOOOOOOO!! The crowd cheers and a "Makunouchi" chant resounds around the stadium. Takamura, Aoki, Kimura, Itagaki, Miyata, Date, Sendo, and Kumi can all be seen in the stands, cheering for him. Ippo parades into the arena with Kamogawa behind him. The cheers for him grow louder as he approaches the ring. He stands in his corner and stares intensely at the Red Corner, still vacant. Kamogawa: Okay, kid. You've trained relentlessly for this match. Show them, show America, show the world...That your boxing works on the world stage! Ippo: Yes, sir! He pops in his mouthpiece and begins throwing punches into the air. Announcer: And in the Red Corner, our WVBA champion, here for yet another Title Defense...LITTLE MAAAAAAAAC! The crowd cheers for Little Mac and applause is heard all around. Little Mac enters the arena as the lights center on him. The crowd begins to stomp and cheer as he makes his way into the ring. Doc pats him on the shoulders. Doc: Take it easy, Mac. Feel out your opponent. Let him take the first step! Announcer: The eyes of the world are on the ring today. Will the legendary Little Mac defend his title yet again, or will Japan's God of the Winds bring yet another hurricane to the ring? That's the question on everybody's mind. And there goes...The bell! FIGHT! (Cues Shift Weight) The bell rings and Ippo immediately charges forward. Little Mac throws out a jab at him. Ippo weaves under the jab and rises with a left hook. Mac ducks under the hook and throws a right hook at Ippo's body. Ippo leaps backwards to dodge the attack, and Mac steps forward and throws a right straight at Ippo's head. Ippo slips past this and quickly jabs. Mac steps backwards and tightens his guard, Announcer: Whoah! They exchange blows at point-blank range, but they all come up short! The force can be felt from our seats! Mac and Ippo stare at each other and slightly circle around each other, inching closer with every step. Announcer: They're being careful now! They're just outside firing range! Ippo suddenly charges in, catching Mac by surprise. Mac throws up and tightens his guard and Ippo wails into with left and right hooks. Announcer: And the challenger suddenly makes a move! He lays a barrage on the champion's guard! Mac drops his guard and slips past Ippo's hook. He throws out a right hook counterpunch that connects with Ippo's face. Ippo stops his assault and steps backwards. Announcer: Th-The challenger is hit! The champion strikes the champion through the narrow window in his barrage! Incredible. Ippo: (thinking) Damn...He must've got used to my rhythm. H-He's strong! Kamogawa: Watch out, kid! Mac follows up with a barrage of his own. He throws in combos of hooks and uppercuts, but is unable to break through Ippo's guard. Mac suddenly stops punching, looking exhausted. Announcer: The champion seems tired after wailing into the challenger's guard and coming up empty! Ippo: Now's my chance! '' Ippo throws a jab, but Mac ducks under it. He throws a right hook, and then a left, but Mac dodges both of them. He throws a feint left, and then throws a right hook, connecting with Mac's face. '''Announcer: And the champion's been hit!' Ippo throws a Liver Blow, smashing into Mac's ribs. Accouncer: It's the Liver Blow! ''' Voices can be heard from the crowd. "That looks like it hurt!" "Oh no!" "Take that, Mac!" "You can do it, Mac!" Ippo follows with a right straight, but Mac slips past it. Mac finally regains himself and counters Ippo's next punch with a jab, and then connects two uppercuts. '''Announcer: The champion lashed out! The challenger's head flies backwards! Little Mac's fist seems to flash different colors. Announcer: It's...The KO Punch! Ippo struggles to regain himself as Mac launches the powerful KO uppercut. Announcer: Will it hit? ''' Ippo just barely slips his head past the punch. (music stops) '''Announcer: He-He dodges! The challenger somehow dodges the deadly KO Punch! Incredible! "How did he do that?" "After just being hit, he..." "Yeah, that's the Makunouchi we know!" Before Mac can pull back his fist, Ippo lands a shattering right hook into Mac's chin, flinging him down onto the canvas. Announcer: And the champion is...Down! Referee: Go to a neutral corner! ''' Ippo walks to a neutral corner as the countdown begins. ''ONE!'' Mac doesn't move. ''TWO!'' Mac begins to lift himself off the canvas. ''THREE!'' Mac stands back up and assumes a fighting stance. '''Announcer: The champion is back up! Looks like it didn't faze him too much! "Whew, I thought he was done for good!" "Mac would never lose to him!" "You go, Mac!" Referee: Box! As soon as the referee calls for the match to resume, the bell rings. Announcer: And there goes the bell! A grueling first three minutes! The audience is at the edge of their seats! ' Both fighters return to their respective corners. ''Kamogawa: You did it, kid. You won that round. Ippo: Yes, sir...But... Kamogawa: Hm? Ippo: He's strong. I barely held in there. If he connects one of those KO Punches... Kamogawa: Kid! Focus on the basics. Focus on your style! '' ''Ippo: Yes, sir! Doc Louis rubs Mac's shoulders. Doc: How you doin' Mac? Mac: I'm hangin' in there, Doc. Doc: Good. Don't let him charge at ya. Show him how you beat Bald Bull! '''Announcer: Seconds out! Mac and Ippo stand up in their corners. Announcer: The bell rings and Round 2 begins! (Cues Major Circuit theme) At the sound of the bell, Ippo charges forward. Mac stands still in wait. As Ippo gets closer, Mac throws out a feint jab. Ippo ducks, and attempts a left hook, but is countered by a powerful left hook from Mac. A star shines. Kamogawa: I-It's the same tactic Kojima Hisato used! Ippo: I-I've seen that before...I...I can take it! Announcer: The challenger's charge is stomped by the champion! Is it too much for him? Ippo's legs buckle as he attempts to remain standing. Announcer: His knees are shaking! Mac bends his knees slightly as his right fist seems to glow. Announcer: The...The STAR PUNCH! Kamogawa: Kid! You have to get out of there! Mac delivers a crushing Star Punch to Ippo's lowered head, sending his body upwards and down onto the canvas. Announcer: Th-The challenger is down! Only a few seconds into Round 2! Referee: Go to a neutral corner! Mac returns to a neutral corner as the countdown begins. ONE! Ippo looks dazed as his body lies on the ground. TWO! Ippo still doesn't move. THREE! Kamogawa: Kid! Look alive! Get up! FOUR! Ippo's eyes flutter to life as he stands up. FIVE! Ippo stands up rightly and assumes a fighting stance. The referee checks him over. Referee: Box! Ippo inches closes to Mac, unable to charge because of the damage. He begins to bob and weave. As he approaches, Mac attempts to throw out jabs, but all of them miss. Ippo closes the distance in a matter of seconds. Announcer: The wounded challenger closes in on the champion with his trademark bobbing and weaving! The champion is unable to get a read on him! Ippo throws a right hook into Mac's guard. Mac returns with a straight, which Ippo blocks. They continue to trade blows, only hitting each other's guard. Announcer: They land blow after blow into reinforced arms! Who will be the one to cave first? Ippo busts through Mac's guard and throws a right hook as Mac throws his own. They trade hooks to the head. Announcer: D-Double exchange! Mac's knees buckle, as Ippo ducks in preparation for the Gazelle Punch. Announcer: The Gazelle Punch! Mac guards, but the Gazelle punch breaks through and connects with his chin. As Mac regains himself, Ippo weaves in a figure eight shape. Announcer: C-Could it be? "No way!" "Are you kidding me!?" Kamogawa: Kid... Announcer: The...The Dempsey Roll! Ippo's weaving gets faster and faster. Mac steps backwards slightly. Announcer: The champion steps backwards! The Dempsey Counter! Is he planning on countering this deadly attack!? Mac throws a left hook to counter The Dempsey Roll. Ippo's motion suddenly stops and Mac misses. Ippo's muscles begin to strain and tear. His motion starts back up a fraction of a second later. Mac pulls back his fist and dodges the first strike of The Dempsey Roll. Announcer: H-He ducked under the Dempsey Roll! Mac continues to just barely dodge Ippo's absurdly fast left and right hooks. He throws out a jab that connects with Ippo's face. A star shines, but Ippo's motion does not stop. Mac throws a right hook to counter, but Ippo slips under it to deliver an uppercut. The uppercut smashes into Mac's chin, and Ippo continuously lays hooks into Mac's head. Announcer: A sudden uppercut in The Dempsey Roll! Has he perfected the technique? The champion is caught in the hurricane! Ippo slams Mac down into the canvas. Announcer: DOWN! (music stops) Referee: Return to a neutral corner! Ippo stumbles back to his corner while the countdown begins. ONE! Mac's body remains unmoving. TWO! '' He still doesn't move. ''THREE! '' Doc: Come on, Mac! ''FOUR! '' Ippo: Please...Please don't get up. I don't know how much more my muscles can take... ''FIVE! '' Mac's body twitches. ''SIX! '' '''Announcer: The champion is moving! Will he stand? ''SEVEN! '' Mac manages to stand up completely. '''''EIGHT! He assumes a fighting stance. The referee checks on him. Referee: Box! (Cues To Be A Winner) Ippo begins to bob an weave as he approaches Mac. Mac stands still and waits for him to get closer. Announcer: He's bobbing an weaving again! With over a minute left in the round, anything can happen! Mac throws out a lightning fast jab, connecting with Ippo's face. Announcer: Ah! He hits! Has Ippo's bobbing gotten slower? Mac throws another jab, and another. Though in pain, he steps forward as his fist flashes. Announcer: KO Punch! Mac connects several uppercuts into the tired Ippo. Ippo stumbles backwards. Mac struggles to remain standing as well. Announcer: They both seem ready to collapse! Ippo's legs buckle first, and he falls to his knees. Announcer: Down! Another down! (music stops) Referee: Go to a neutral corner! Mac slowly walks to a neutral corner as the countdown begins. ONE! Ippo, on his hands and knees, breathes heavily. TWO! '' He stays in that position. ''THREE! He begins to right himself. FOUR! He stands back up and assumes a fighting stance. Referee: Box! The bell rings. Announcer: And there's the bell! Round 2 is brought to an end! Ippo and Mac return to their corners, tired and wounded. Kamogawa splashes Ippo with water and lets him drink from a bottle. Kamogawa: Kid! Be careful with that Dempsey Roll! You could shorten your career! Ippo doesn't respond. Kamogawa: Are you listening to me, kid? '' Ippo breathes heavily. ''Kamogawa: (thinking) No good...He's too tired to speak... Ippo: Coach... Kamogawa: Hm? Ippo: Coach...I don't want to disappoint you anymore... Kamogawa: K-Kid, you... Ippo: I...I want to win the belt for you...But also...I want to know...What it's like to be strong...And I think Little Mac can show me...With his fists. Kamogawa: Kid... Ippo: Whatever happens, Coach...I'll be happy I fought here tonight. In Little Mac's corner, Doc Louis pats Mac on the shoulders. Mac: I'm dyin', Doc! Doc: You can do it, Mac. Just rest for now. Turn that Dempsey Roll to egg and send him back to Japan! You got this, Mac! Announcer: Seconds out! The fighters both rise and stare each other down. Announcer: And there goes... The bell rings. Announcer: The bell! (Cues The Weight of My Pride) The fighters inch their way to the center of the ring. Ippo strikes first, throwing powerful punches. Mac dodges, stepping backwards. Ippo continues to move forward. Mac releases a series of jabs and hooks into Ippo's guard, but Ippo does not get pushed back. He eventually pushes Mac towards the ropes. Announcer: The champion is almost to the ropes! Mac stands his ground and smashes a hook through Ippo's guard. He then throws out straight, but Ippo ducks under it, and begins weaving into The Dempsey Roll. Announcer: A-Again! The Dempsey Roll! The rotations are fast, and Mac steps fully back into the ropes. Mac throws out a jab. A star shines. He throws another, and another. They aren't enough to stop The Dempsey Roll. Ippo's fists fly out in powerful hooks. Mac manages to slip and duck past them. Announcer: What is this? The champion is dodging the Dempsey Roll again? ' ''Ippo: H-How...How, with his damage...How can he....Urk! Ippo looks upon Mac's face and notices that it shows signs of damage, but not pain. Ippo: Has he...Has he recovered? But how? Ippo throws and uppercut as his muscles begin to strain. Mac slips past. Ippo: Wh-What? Mac dodges all manners of hooks and uppercuts, Ippo: I...I have to... Ippo's body rises as he delivers a chopping overhand right. '''Announcer: The final piece of the Dempsey Roll! An overhand punch! Can the champion take it? Ippo: No way he saw this coming... Mac is already bending his knees, as his fist seems to glow a frightening aura. Ippo: No... Mac counters The Dempsey Roll with a 3-Star Punch, stopping Ippo in his tracks. Ippo flips backwards and lands face-down on the canvas. (music stops) Announcer: Down! The unstoppable Dempsey is countered! Kamogawa: H-How!? He would need superhuman reflexes to counter that! The referee crosses his hands above him. Announcer: The...The fight is over! K.O! Doc rushes in to raise Mac's arm in the air, as a stretcher is carried in for Ippo. Conclusion (cues Punch Out Credits) Boomstick: Not every day that you see a video game character beat an anime character... Wiz: While Ippo is very powerful, Little Mac is decidedly more powerful. Ippo is used to fighting people within his own weight class, whereas Mac had been fighting heavyweights since day one. Boomstick: Bear Hugger for instance weighs 440 Ibs, nearly four times Mac's weight. And according to Donkey Kong 64, Donkey Kong weighs around 800 Ibs. You have to be pretty freaking strong to knock these kinds of opponents out. Did I mention that he's FREAKING DONKEY KONG? Wiz: In addition, Ippo's main style is the Peek-a-Boo style, a style used by Mike Tyson, which...Little Mac already beat. Boomstick: Ippo did have the Dempsey Roll, but Mac's superhuman eye was able to squash that in seconds. Wiz: Mac has built his entire career out of timing perfect counters. It's no stretch to say he could counter the Demspey. Boomstick: But isn't Mac supposed to be a glass cannon? Wiz: That may be, but that's compared to the fighters in the WVBA. Mr. Sandman can punch through walls, Bald Bulls wrestles bulls, Piston Honda outruns bullet trains...You get the idea. Boomstick: (sarcastic) But Wiz, what about Kojima Hisato? Couldn't he punch with two tons of force? Wiz: True, but let's not forget that the thing that measured that was an arcade game, which is, by Kojima's own admission, inaccurate. Boomstick: And while Ippo knocked him out with one punch, Little Mac has also done that...A lot. Wiz: Fact is, Little Mac fights superhumans regularly. Though with Miyata punching faster than the speed of sound and Itagaki perceiving time faster than anyone else...Hajime no Ippo might be getting to that level soon enough. Boomstick: But for now...Ippo took the first step, but he was Punched Out before long... Wiz: The winner is Little Mac. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles D Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Fistfight Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015